koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Komatsuhime
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 05:03, October 14, 2011 Shooting Since it's been mentioned on this wiki just once even on a talk page, there's a high chance it'll drag Google hits drawing connection to the incident. Plus, this wiki isn't even drawing attention to vandals for something like that. But now it might. That's why I'm grumpy this was even brought up on this wiki in the first place. Paying attention to the bad press for DW to something that is once again unrelated yet unfortunate is like confessing that we feel ashamed about the IP. It's in bad taste, again. The only bad press I've seen for DW is being done by conservative Americans and occasionally Europeans who want to place blame on a fictional media for the cause of a real life tragedy. This is international news, believe or not. Y'know what the Chinese, Korean, and Japanese people chose to report on about this? The poor people who died, the victims' families, and who was convicted. That's what I feel mostly for, and to tie these two ideas together is shameless. To make a long rant short, I don't feel we should even worry about vandalism or locking up this wiki at all because of that incident. If it comes, then it comes. I don't think it's even necessary to make the two ties apparent unless it really explodes out of proportion into a hideous media scare like the aforementioned Columbine/Doom fiasco. Sake neko (talk) 15:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Even if I do delete it, the history of the talk page is still there and it'll show up regardless on Google (the internet doesn't erase things). All I can do is a superficial deletion of it. I guess I can give that a go, although it would personally be weird. It'll be the first time I have actually deleted anything from my talk page. Sake neko (talk) 04:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Orderly? what is an Orderly? Pings job costume looks like nurse scrubs to me. Could you explain what an Orderly is please? I've never herd the term before Ixbran (talk) 04:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ahh, alrighty then. I just find it odd that, if he is an Orderly, that hes the only one with that kinda theme. So im eager to see what Koei says they are. I'm still convinced he could be a male nurse, but orderly makes just as much sense. We'll just have to wait and see. Ixbran (talk) 04:24, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Ya, i noticed Pang Tong as a surgeon. Thats one of the reasons i thought Ping was a nurse. I had a friend who was going to collage to become a Nurse, and he had to go through all sorts of training for it. Pings outfit reminds me of the scrubs my friend had to wear when he was doing on-site learning, going into hospitals and such. Ixbran (talk) 04:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC)